iMeet freddie's little sister
by seddieSUPERFAN101
Summary: In the summer, Freddie's 15 year old sister comes for the summer. find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:: Heyyyy I'm back with my new story. Who's excited about iomg cause i am. Who saw the kids choice awards. I'm so happy icarly won the best tv show for the third in a row and i'm happy Jennette won the best sidekick. I love her. I feel like a kid watching the kids choice awards. Haha I'm 17 watching the kids choice awards. Anways enjoy my new story!**

Freddie's POV

Finally I'm done with school. It felt like forever being in school. I know what your thinking; OMG freddie is happy to be out of school, but acually I'm not the same freddie. I'm taller now, I've been working out and stuff you know. Anyways I still like tech stuff and all. I'm on my new labtop. It just came out and my Mom got it for me cause I graduated and I'm just hooking the stuff up so I can edit some videos for icarly. Yea we still do icarly. We're going to stop after this summer because I'll be going to Stanford and Carly will be going to NYC and I dont know what Sam's going to do.

There's a knock on my door.

"Come in"

My Mom comes in. At least she acually knocked.

"Hey sweetie" Mom says

"Hey mom I thought you left for work"

"I was until I got a call from Haley" She says

I stand up quickly. Haley!. She's my little sister. I haven't seen her since she was 5 years old. I think?

"Haley, my sister" I ask stupidly

"Yep, she wants to come for the summer. Is that alright with you?"

I start smiling."Yes! of course I haven't seen her in like 10 years"

"Ok she'll be here tomorrow" Mom says

"Ok great! I can't wait to see her"

"She said the same thing. Ok well i have to get to work" Mom says

"K bye"

"Love you" She says

I roll my eyes"Love you too Mom"

Then she leaves.

Wow! Lets recap on what just happened. First I graduate, get my new labtop, and now i get to see my little sister. She's only 3 years younger so that's good so then I can take her to clubs and all that other shit.

Sam's POV

I'm so bored. God damn I thought being 18 would mean you'll never be bored ever again. I'm at Carly's as usual. I might as well as move in since I'm here more than I am at my own house. I was thinking of going to clubs with Carly and Freddie, but Carly hates drinking. Maybe...nevermind.

"So what do you want to do" Carly says in a bored voice

"I don't know, watch tv"

"K" She says and then turns on the tv

We watch tv for about 5 minutes then..

"Ok What the Hell" I say

"What" she asks

"We shouldn't be sitting here like we have nothing to do"

"That's exactly what's going on" She replies

"We are not kids anymore"

"I know that but what-..."

I cut her off "We should be partying"

Carly smiles" Yea we should"

"Exactly, lets get dressed"

" Ok but we can't drink"

I groan "Says who?"

"Says the law" She answers

"Who gives a fuck about the law"

"Sam!"

"Ok Ok we won't drink" I say

"Good"

Freddie comes bursting in"GUESS WHAT!" He asks

"Your finally getting surgery on your face"

Carly giggles"Sam" She nudges my arm

"Ok what's the big news"

"I said guess" He says

"Is it about a family member"

"Yes" He says shocked

"Your sister is coming to visit" I say

His mouth drops"How did you possibly know that"

"Cause your never excited about any of your family members visiting"

"True" He says

"And you said that you only like one person from your family which was your sister"

"You were acually listening" He says even more shocked

"Yea"

"Well as Sam said my little sister is coming for the summer" He says

"Aww how old is she" Carly says and then smiles

"15" I answer

"How did you know that" She asks

"He said she was 3 years younger" I answer

"Your a good listener" He says

"Thanks" I say smiling

Then we get into a little staring contest. What's happening to me! I'm never like this. I don't like did and never will. Oh who am I kidding. Yes I do. Who wouldn't. I mean he's so hot with his deep voice and his nice 6 pack. Dammit!

"Ok! Freddie when is she coming" She says interputting our staring contest

"Tomorrow so I need you guys to something for me"

"Anything" Me and Carly both said at the same time

"Can you be nice to her" He asks

"Of course" I put my arm around him so I can smell him. He smells good.

"We'll be super nice, right Carly"

"Absolutely" She says

He hugs both of us"You guys are the best"

"Don't you forget it" I smell him again and then I see Carly doing the same thing. What the fuck! Carly is not stealing freddie away from me. I need to step up my game.

"Freddie you smell good" I say

"Thanks, anyway gots to go"

Me and Carly let go of him.

"Hey do you wanna go with us to this nice club tonight" Carly asks

"Sure" He answers

He's so sweet! I feel like Carly now. Holy shit I can't turn into Carly. I rather die.

"Great be here by 8" Carly says

" K bye" He says and then leaves

"Ok what up" I ask Carly

"What do you mean" She says innocently

"Aww how old is she" I mock her in her voice

"What about you, Freddie you smell good" She mocks me

"Do you like him"

"Maybe, do you like him" She asks

"Maybe"

"Oh man, it's going to be the Shane thing all over again" She says worried

"We can't let it be"

"Yea lets not worry about this right now" she says

"it's not gonna happen for any of us"

"Why" She asks

"He's leaving for college in september"

"Oh yea" She replies

"So forgetting is the best thing"

"Ok that works" She says

Freddie's POV

I knock on Carly's door. It's 8 o'clock and I'm ready to party.

Spencer opens the door" Hey Freddo come in, the girls are finishing getting ready"

I go in" Still?"

"Yea" He replies

"GUYS HURRY UP" I scream

Just then Carly runs downstairs. She's looks pretty. She has this purple top with ruffles on the top and some black skinny jeans and some black boots. Her hair was curled.

"Sorry" She appoligzes

"Wow you look great"

"Aww thanks" She says and smiles

Sam comes downstairs. She looked hot!. She had a purple tight dress on and her hair was in a ponytail.

"You look gorgeous"

She blushes"Thanks"

"Wait I get you look great and Sam gets you look gorgeous" Carly says

Im confused?

"You both look goregous okay happy"

"Yes" She replies

Sam's POV

We're at the club and it's packed in here. It's really loud too.

"This is insane!" Carly says

"I know right! Lets go to the bar"

"I'm going to dance with a hot guy" Carly replies

"K, Have fun"

She walks away. Freddie and I go to the bar.

"Hi, What can I get you" Bar lady asks

"Long island, Top shelf" I answer

"Just get me a beer" Freddie says

"Ok give me a sec" she says and walks away to get our drinks

"So...

"You've been here before" He asks

"Yea once or twice or 5 times"

He laughs

"Hey don't laugh"

"I would totally expect you to have come here before" He says

I scoff and lightly punches him. He chuckles

The lady gives us our drinks.

"Thanks" Freddie says

"Are you dating anyone" The bar lady just blurts out. I laugh and drinks my drink

"Yea" He answers

I spit my drink out"WHO!"

"You" He says and looks at me in that way that says play along

"Oh right"

"Oh damn all the good looking guys are always taken"

"K Bye!" I say

She walks away

"Thanks I owe you" He says

"Yes you do" I say

Then Miranda Cosgrove's song Dancing Crazy comes on

"I love this song come dance with me nerd" I say and pull him to the dance floor and we start dancing all crazy. This the best night ever!

Then a slow song comes on. Well this is awkward

"Do you want to dance" He asks

I freeze. Did he just ask me to dance. Wow!

"Umm" I start...

**Author's note::: Hey I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please give me all the feedback you want. **

**So what will happen next? Freddie's sister will be in the next chapter so stay tuned and review. If I get at least 10 reviews by Friday then I will post up the next chapter. I'll probably update before IOMG comes on. I so can't wait for that. This took me like 30 minutes. I'm so happy. Byeeeeeeeee**

**XxSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: AHHHHHHHHHHH OMG FINALLY THEY KISSED. I was so expecting it to. I wonder what's going to happen next. Will they get together? We'll have to find out. I'm so excited. I was literally crying and screaming. Ok anyways this is the second chapter of imeet Freddie's little sister. Oh and thank you to all of you that reviewed. Here's chapter 2!**

Sam's POV

Omg! Did he just ask me to dance? Wow this is new.

"Umm sure I'd love to" I say

"Cool" He says and wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. We start swaying to the music that's on. I think it's "If this was a movie" by Taylor Swift. I love this song.

I smile "This is nice"

"Yea" He says and smiles

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure ask away" He replies

"If you and I got together, Will you leave me for college?"

"Of course not, I would just stay in Seattle and go to Seattle University" He answers

"Really?"

"Yea" He replies

"But, Stanford has always been your dream college"

"Yea but love comes first in my world" He says

I smile widely. I can't believe this. He won't leave if he and I got together. I wish we could get together. But, Carly likes him too so I can't make any moves on him. Maybe I can get close to him and see where that gets me.

"Wow, you have a really pretty smile" He says

I blush and smile. "Really" I ask

"Absolutely" He says and winks at me. Is he flirting with me?

"Why are you being so sweet to me, you hate me"

"Sam that's crazy bull, I could never hate you, I love you you're my best friend and the best thing that's ever happened to me"

Oh my fuckin god! "Aww that's so sweet"

"Just remember that we're best friends" He tells me

"I'll always remember" I promise him

After I say that he kisses my cheek and I blush like crazy. Fuck! Maybe I don't like him. I think I love him. Jesus help me. How am I going to survive this whole summer being in love with him? Plus his sister is coming. Fuck fuck!

"Sam, look we can't stay here for long because I have to be up to see Haley" He says

"Ok lets get Carly then" I say compromising with him

He grabs my hand and we walk over to Carly and she's dancing with this super hot guy.

"Hey" Freddie says to Carly

Carly stops dancing. "Hey" She responds

"Who's this?" I ask her

"Oh this is Tom" She replies

"Cool, so Carly we're leaving" Freddie tells Carly

"What but we just got here" She says

"Freddie wants to leave so that we can be up to meet Haley"

"Ok fine" She says and then gets out a piece of paper and writes her number down and gives it to Tom. "Give me a call sometime" She says to him

"I will defiantly give you a call" Tom says and kisses her goodbye.

30 minutes later... We get back to Carly's.

"Thanks for inviting me. I had a good time" Fredlove says. Ha ha Fredlove.

"No problem"

"Yea Freddie you do so much for us" Carls says

"Well thanks" He says and hugs Carly quickly. Wait she didn't smell him? I thought she liked him too. "Come here Puckett" He says to me. I smile and hug him tight. I see Carly smile. Why is she smiling? I pull back from the hug. "See you tomorrow"

He kisses my cheek again. "Yes you will" He says that and then leaves.

I look and see Carly looking at me smirking. Why the fuck is she smirking?

"What"

"You liar!" She says

"Huh?"

"You said you liked him" She replies

"I do" What the hell is she on about?

She shakes her head. "No you don't, your in love with him"

My eyes go wide in a quick second. Holy shit.

"Yea you heard me Sam, you love Freddie" She responds

I shutter. "I…I do not"

"Admit it Sam" She says

I give up! I can't keep it from her. "Fine I admit that I love Freddie"

"I knew it!" She replies

"But I thought you liked him" I ask her

"I'm with Tom and I guess I really didn't like him that much" She answers

"So I can have him" I ask

She laughs. "He's all yours"

Yessssss. I can have him. I can kiss him all I want and do whatever I want to do to him. Thank you lord!

"But what about the whole college thing" Carly asks

"I asked him if we were dating will you leave me for college and he said of course not I choose love before college" I say in one breath

"He said that" She asks

"All of it" I respond

"He's so sweet" She says

"I know right"

Carly's POV

I wake up and go downstairs to get some orange juice. Yesterday really got to me. I got a boyfriend and I made Sam admit she's in love with Freddie. I've always wanted them together. They're just so adorable with their fighting and they always flirt but they don't know it. But, anyways this morning Freddie's sister is coming. I'm excited to meet her. I never knew he even had a sister.

Just then Freddie comes in. "Hey" He says

"Hey" I respond back

"Where's Sam" He asks

"Sleep in my room" I answer

"Well get her up and while your up there put something nice on and tell Sam to do the same" He demands "Haley's on her way from the airport and I told my mom to tell her to come here"

"Oh shit ok I'm on it" I run upstairs

Freddie's POV

I wait for about 30 minutes and then Carly and Sam both run downstairs.

"We're here" Sam says

Wow they both look gorgeous. Carly's wearing a green sundress with these black sandals and Sam's wearing this yellow tank top with some really short shorts and white sandals.

"You both look amazing" I say it carefully. I don't want to repeat on what happened yesterday.

"Thanks" They both say

There's a knock on the door.

"That's Haley! Ok be cool"

"We are open the door" Sam demanded

I open the door.

"FREDDIE!" Haley runs in a hugs me so tight that I can't feel any part my body.

I pull back and look at her. Wow she's so pretty. She's tall. She has golden hair. She must have died it. She dresses really girly and she has a lot of make up on. I can tell.

"Oh my god I missed you so much" She says

"I missed you too come in!"

"Thanks" She says and goes in. "Wow this place is cool"

"Haley these are my two best friends Sam and Carly"

"Hi" She sweetly greets them

"Hi" Sam replies

"Wow Freddie your friends are so pretty" Haley tells me really impressed

"Aww how sweet" Carly replies

"Wow Haley I can't believe you've grown up so fast"

"I'm not the only one who has grown up" She replies

"So what are we doing today" Princess Puckett asks

"Actually I have to go to work" I say

I saw the sadness on Sam's face. "Really" She says disappointed

"I'm sorry Sam"

"Its fine" She says and then kisses my cheek. "Have fun at work"

"K, I'll see you girls later" I say and then leave

Sam's POV

I watch him leave. I huff with disappointment. Why did he have to get a stupid job?

"You guys dating" Haley asks

"I have no idea" I answer

"They're in love" Carly says and smiles

Haley chuckles. "I can tell"

"So what do you want to do "Carly asks and then her phone rings "Hold on a sec" She answers it "Hey Tom…yea…really….sure…ok bye" She hangs up. " I have to go"

"Going somewhere with Tom"

"Yep" She answers

"Well have fun" Haley says. She is so sweet.

"K" She grabs her purse and leaves.

"Okay it's just you and me Haley, why don't we sit down and get to know each other for a little while"

"Sure that'll be awesome" She replies

We sit down on the couch.

"So what do you want to know about me" She asks

"Are you a nerd like Freddie?"

"Kind of yea well I'm not into all that tech stuff but I am kind of a genius" She answers

"Wow cool"

"Are you really smart" She asks me

"Well I'm not school smart"

"But Freddie says your very smart when you try" She says

"Does he talk about me?"

"Yea when we talk on the phone he's always saying how pretty you look today and stuff" She responds to my question. So he does talk about me.

"Lets go to the Mall" I offer

"Sure let's go"

Haley's POV

Sam and I are at the mall right now. We go in this shoe store.

"Oh my god! I love these shoes don't you" I hold the shoes up so she can see them

"Those are cute you gonna get them" She says

"Yea" Then I look at the price tag "Nevermind"

"How much" She asks

"300 dollars"

"Let me buy them for you, my mom just got married to this rich guy he is so rich" She tells me

"How much money do you have?"

"I don't know but he puts about a million on my debt card" She answers

"No way!"

Carly's POV

"Thanks for the lovely day Tom"

"You're very welcome Carly" Tom says

I kiss him and walk in my Apartment. "Sam…Haley" I huff. Where the fuck are they? Are they playing hide and seek or something.

Freddie comes in.

"Hey, how was work"

"It was okay, where's Sam and Haley" He asks

"I have no idea I just came back from a date with Tom""Lets just wait and see if they come back"

"I guess" He replies

We wait for about 5 minutes.

"Ok! We've been waiting for 5 minutes where the hell are they?"

"I'm calling Haley" He calls Haley "It's ringing…..and it goes right to voicemail" He says

Sam and Haley come in

"Hey" Sam says. She drops her bags down

"Thank god" Freddie says and hugs both of them

"Relax people we just went to the mall" Sam says

"We got you guys something" Haley responds

Sam hands us our gifts.

Freddie opens his gift. "Oh my god a new laptop with new software editing system wow thanks"

Sam pecks him on the lips real quickly "You're very welcome" She says

"Hey we should all stay over here"

"Like a sleepover" Haley asks

"Yea" I answer

"Yes that would be so much fun" Haley agrees

"I'll get the snacks what will it be?"

"Popcorn, chips, sandwitches, ribs, pretezels, and soda" Sam says quickly

"Ribs?"

"Yea we can't have a sleepover without ribs, don't ask questions just order the damn ribs" She replies

"Fine!"

"I'll go get our stuff" Freddie says to Haley

"I'll go with you" Sam says to Freddie

"K lets go" He says and they leave

Haley huffs "When are they going to confess to each other"

"I don't know….maybe we can help them out a little"

"How?" she asks

"First you gotta get Freddie to confess he likes Sam and then we just help them tell each other"

"Yea but how?" She asks again

"I don't know yet we'll think of something along the way you in?"

"Uh duh I want them together so bad and I've only been here 1 day" She says

"They do have that affect on people"

She laughs

"Ok the plans set"

**Author's note: How was that? That took me 45 minutes. So what will happen next? Review and you'll find out. I can't wait until the icarly and Victorious crossover. It's going to be epic! Right now I'm confused. It's about iOMG. I didn't get the ending. Are they together or not? I wonder if there's going to be another episode before the crossover. Anyway if you get the ending then can you please tell me because I am so confused? It's probably going to be like iKiss. They're probably going to forget about it. Anyways byyeee!**

**XxSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:: Sup peoples. So Im here on my Spring break. I might update a few times before I go back to school. Im not promising anything but I might update. I'll try. Who saw the Victorious. It was okay but my favorite part was when Jade pushed Tori off the thing. I thought that was hilarious. Yea I hate high school. I have 2 projects to do and I have exams soon. So I might not be able to update for a while but we'll see because I'm a fast typer. Okay on with the chapter.**

Sam's POV

We come in Freddie's Apartment and into his room. We came here to get his and Haley's stuff. I go in Haley's room and grab some clothes and her other stuff and put it in a bag. I like Haley. She's so cool and funny. She's nothing like Freddie and his crazy family. After I get Haley's stuff. I go back in Freddie's room.

"Ok I got Haley's stuff"

"Thanks" He says and continues to look around his room.

"What are you looking for" I question

"Nothing" He lies

"Your lying just tell me what your looking for"

He grabs a present bag and gives it to me."Happy Birthday Sam"

"Umm thanks but my birthday was 3 months ago"

"I know but it's to make up for the lame present I got you" He responds

"It was a nice gift" It really was. He got this t-shirt with my name on it."you know you really didn't have to get me another present"

"I had to, open it at Carly's" He tells me

I feel like crying because of his sweetness. He's just so damn sweet. I feel like jumping him right now. Maybe I should kiss him just for a reward? Maybe...

I hug him quickly. I look at him for a minute. I can't take it anymore!

I kiss him forcefully and I feel him kissing back. I smile on his lips. I can feel the sparks and fireworks. This is amazing. Why didn't I do this sooner?

Soon I couldn't breath so I pulled back.

"WOW" I comment

"Yea" He says back

I kiss him again and again and again

He pulls back. I smile

"Hey can you take the bags to Carly's and I'll go rent a movie" He asks me

I melt when he started talking. Damn I got it bad.

"K"

"Cool I'll see you in a few minutes" He says to me

"Ok" I kiss him quickly and then grabs my present and their bags and walks over to Carly's. I walk in

"Sup"

"Hey" Carly says

"Hi" Haley says

"Damn what's up with all the bags?" Carly asks

"These two are freddie's and Haley's and this is my birthday present" I answer to Carly's question

"Birthday present? But your birthday was 3 months ago" Carly replies

"Yea but Freddie thinks the gift he got me was lame"

"Speaking of Freddie where is he?" Haley asks

"He went to go rent a movie"

"Oh good" Carly replies

"Anyways I got some news"

"Good news?" Carlys asks

"Yes"

"Well tell us" Haley commands

"Freddie and I kind of made out"

They both scream and hugs me.

"You just hurt my ears"

"So what! who made the first move" Carly asks

"I did"

"Wait what kind of kiss was it" Haley asks

"We made out you know with tongues"

Haley screams"No way!"

"Are you guys together" Carly asks

"I don't know we haven't really discussed that"

"Well discuss it in a private place" Haley says

"Yea so I can win my bet" Carly says and then freezes

"What bet?"

"Nothing" She lies

"What bet Carly?" I ask again

"Ok Ok fine I bet on you guys getting together" Carly responds

"With who?"

"Gibby" She answers

Gibby! really wow

"Wow! you must really want me and freddie together"

"I do really" She replies

"Well I'm going to test it"

"Huh?" Carly says

"I'm going to act like I'm his girlfriend and see how he reacts"

"That's perfect" Haley says

"What are you going to do?" Carly asks

"Like kiss him, snuggle, and coupley stuff just to see how he reacts if he feels un-comfortable then I'll stop but if he enjoys it I won't stop"

"You come up with brilliant ideas" Haley says

"Yea I know" I say and smiles

"Is there anything we can do" Carly asks

"Yea act normal when I do all that stuff"

"Ok act normal got it" Carly says

"Ok he'll be back any minute now the store is just across the street"

"I'll take the bags upstairs and you guys wait on Freddie" She says and then grabs the bags and goes upstais

"I'm so excited I've never been so excited in my life"  
>"Just be calm" Haley says to me<p>

"I am calm just nervous"

"Don't be Freddie is so sweet he likes you he really does" Haley tells me

"We'll see if he does"

Freddie comes in a minute later

I look at Haley and she nodds.

I run and hugs Freddie

"Hey what movie did you get" I ask him

"Insidious" He says while hugging me back

"Oh I heard that movie is scary well we can watch it as soon as Carly comes down"

"I'll go get the snacks" Haley says and goes in the kitchen

"So do you like my sister" He asks me

"Yes a lot she's so cool and nothing like anyone in your family"

"I know and thank you for being so nice to her and for buying all that stuff" He says

"Hey it's no prob you would do it for me"

Haley comes in the living room"Hey Sam you want mayo on your sanwitch"

"No"

"Ok" She says and goes back in the kitchen

Freddie laughs"I forgot to tell her you hate mayo"

"Yea speaking of that I can't believe you told her everything about me"

"Hey it saves you breath and it gives your lips more time for me" He says flirty

"Oh really"

"Yes really" He replies

I kiss him softly and he kisses back. I pull him closer and wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist. We keep making out.

Haley comes back in the living room"Hello 15 year old in the room"

I pull back

"Sorry Haley" I appoligze

"It's cool" She says

"I'm going to the bathroom" Freddie says and leaves to the bathroom

Haley screams"You guys kissed again"

"I know did you hear what he said"

"Yes he wants to kiss you that's a good sign" She says

"Yes it is"

Carly comes downstairs"Hey I heard screaming what happened"

"They made out again" Haley answers

"Yes I guess the plans working" Carly says

"Yes it is"

"What plan" Freddie says

Holy shit! When did he come out the bathroom?

My eyes go wide"Uhhhhhh"

Shit!

**Author's note:: Yay another chapter complete. So what will happen next. This story is getting really interesting. Don't you think? Okay Please tell me if this chapter was bad or good. REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT YOUR COMMENTS! Okay well byeeeeeeeee piece out**

**XxSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	4. Author's note:IMPORTANT QUESTIONS

**Author's note:: Hey I know your expecting the next chapter of imeet Freddie's little sister. But I have some questions to ask.**

**Do you like this story?**

**What should I change about this story?**

**Do you hate the story completely?**

**What should happen in the 4th chapter?**

**What questions do you have about the story?**

**You can answer any of them. I just need your opinions because my stupid sister said this story is really dumb. I need at least 10 responses to be able to put the 4th chapter up. **

**That's all I need!**

**Byeeeee piece out!**

**xXSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it. So here's the chapter you all have been waiting for. Here's chapter 5! ENJOY..**

Sam's POV

Shit. I did not see him come out the bathroom. Damn boys can pee fast. I'm in trouble now. The plan will be ruined, he's going to be pissed, and we won't get together. But I need to think about how I'm going to tell him. 

Man I can't think of anything. I'll try to get out of this shit.

"What plan" He repeats again. Here's my chance to get out of this.

"Uh what are you you talking about?"

"You guys were talking about a plan so what plan" He says

"Can we talk about this later we gotta start the movie" I say pleading him

"Ok fine" He says agreeing with me

I breath in relief

Thank you jesus. I got out of it for now. All I have to do is think of what I'm going to say.

"Lets sit down" Carly suggests and then sits on the couch. Haley sits next to Carly. Freddie sits next to Haley and I sit on his lap.

"Uh Sam can you sit on the floor or something" He asks me

I frown "Ok I guess" I sit on the floor.

What the hell was that. He enjoyed the kissing. Maybe he doesn't like me. Or maybe he doesn't wanna do that stuff until he finds out the plan. What a jackass!

Haley looks at Carly confused. Carly just shrugs her shoulders and starts the movie.

I already saw Insidious. So I'm not really paying attention. I'm thinking about how I can tell Freddie the truth. I know me and the truth don't match but I love Freddie and I don't want to lie to him anymore. I care about him too much to lie to him. So maybe I can just say it or wait until he ask me what plan. That can work...I think. But who cares as long as I'm not lying to him then it doesn't matter how I tell him.

*2 hours later*

Thank god that movie is over.

"Oh my god that was so creepy" Haley says

"That was awesome" I say

"I'm going to sleep you guys coming" Carly says sleepily

"I'm coming" Haley replies to Carly

"I'll be there in a sec" I say. I have to talk to Freddie.

"K come on Haley" Carly says and they go upstairs.

"Ok what's up with you" He asks

"Me! what about you, First your all coupley with me and now you don't want me to be near you"

"Maybe because I'm weirded out" He says

"How?"

"Because it's all happening too fast" He answers

I know he's not saying this. He liked it at first and now he's all weirded out.

"Well you didn't have a problem with it earlier when we were kissing"

"Sam I'm sorry" He starts

"Oh it's fine so much for my plan" I say sarcasticly. Opps! didn't mean to say that.

"WHAT PLAN" He yells

"First, don't fuckin yell at me and second the plan was to test and see if you like me" I say. Man this isn't gonna end well. You should see how pissed he looks right now.

"So the whole thing was pretend that's a bunch of bullshit Sam I can't believe you made up such a shitty plan" He yells

I'm trying to hold back the tears. Be strong sam.

"Well you fell for it" I yell back

"No wonder no boys like you" He says

"Why?" I whistper

"Cuz you're a stupid, ugly, self centered bitch who has no life so you like to wreck our life" He screams

I see Haley behind the stairs listening to our fight.

I start tearing up. I can't he's saying this to me. He's being a huge asshole right now.

"If you really mean that then why did you kiss back" I yell "HUH FUCKIN ANSWER ME"  
>"I don't want to" He replies<p>

"I can't believe I thought I was in love with you"

"Same back" He says

I cry even more. He was in love with me all this time.

"Yea do ahead and cry, run away like a baby" He says

"I HATE YOU" I scream to him

"I HATE YOU TOO" He screams back and leaves and slams the door.

I continue crying. I just can't believe he just said all those things to me. I thought he was sweet and caring. But I know it's just his anger taking over him but still I can't believe it.

Haley walks over to me "Oh my god are you okay?" She asks

"No" I say and cry

"I can't believe he said all that to you" She says and hugs me

I just continue crying.

"CARLY" She yells

Carly then comes running downstairs"Yea Oh my god Sam what happened?"

"They had a fight and Freddie said some hurtful things" Haley answers

"Hurtful? It's like he stabbed me in the heart and ripped it apart"

"Aww i'm so sorry" Carly says

"Carly you should of heard him he was truely pissed" Haley says

"He was! I've never seen him this mad and trust me I've seen him mad before"

"Why was he mad" Carly asks

"I told him about the plan" I answer

"Wait so he got mad because of that" Haley asks

"Yea" I answer

"I'll be back" Haley says and then leaves

Freddie's POV

Man I've never this mad before. Well I had a right to. Sam made up a stupid plan just to see if I like her or not. But I've never seen her cry like that. I mean literally she was crying like crazy. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. Now I kind of feel bad. Sike!

Haley comes bursting in my room"What the fuck is your problem"

Wow I have never heard Haley cuss like that.

"Sam told you"

"I heard what you said" She says

"Ok and?"

"You didn't have to say those hurtful things just because of the plan" She answers

"Who the fuck makes a plan about that?"

"It was a test you see since Sam liked you she wanted to see if you felt the same way so she acted like you guys were dating and tested to see how you reacted" She answers

"She thought that would work"

"Yea and since you guys made out in here earlier she thought it was a perfect time to test you" Haley says

"Oh why didn't she just ask me if I liked her?" I ask

"She was afraid of getting rejected" Haley answers

That explains everything. I remember all those times Sam got rejected by guys because either Carly took them or they just didn't like her. I feel like a asshole right now. I can't believe I said all that stuff to her and didn't even know why she made that plan. Now I know and I feel so jerky right now.

"I'm such a jerk"

"Yes yes you are" She agrees

"I should go appoligze"

"You're going to appoligze like right now" She says and drags me out the room

Sam's POV

"Sam it's gonna be okay" Carly says

"I know"

"Are you mad at Freddie?" She asks

"No and I don't hate him either" I say

Freddie's POV

Haley and I come in Carly's Apartment.

"Hey" Haley says

Sam just stays silent

"Lets give them a minute" Haley suggests

"Good idea" Carly says and they go upstairs

"Why are you here?" Sam asks

"I came here to appoligze I was wrong I didn't mean anything that I said to you it was just my anger taking over me"

"Freddie I'm not mad I'm just hurt" She responds

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry can't always fix things you can't take back what you said" She says

"So I guess I ruined things"

"Not everything some of it was my fault but you said some things that are unforgettable" She replies

"I didn't mean it Sam"

"Whatever Freddie it's fine I'm not mad" She says calmly

"Sam come on stop being like this just forgive me I'll do anything"

"I forgive you" She says quietly

"Good so are we cool"

"No" She replies

"What why?"

"What you said really hurt me" She responds

"Sam seriously? I said sorry"

"But you still said it you can't take it back" She says

"I wish I could"

"I wish you could too what you said really broke me I never knew you were a jerk like this" She starts tearing up

"No Sam don't cry" I wipe the tears off her face

"Don't touch me" She yells

"Sam this is seriously stupid"

"The stupid thing is you you're a nerd, geek, no girl will ever love you your a over-acheiving asshole" She yells

Ouch! That hurt...

"You done" I ask

"Yes" she answers

"Look who messed up now just remember you can't take it back...goodbye Sam" I say and leaves.

That really hurt.

Sam's POV

What did I just say?

**Author's note:::: Hey I know I took long to update but I didn't have any time to update. Sorry but the next chapter will be up tomorrow I promise. Bye I hope you enjoyed this epic chapter. Piece**

**xXSeddieSUPERFAN101Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note::: Hey I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry if it's short. Here it is...**

Sam's POV

I just stand there all shocked. What was I thinking? I can't believe I said that stuff to Freddie. I mean I know he said mean stuff too but I didn't mean to say that stuff. I start crying again. Shit I really messed up this time. He's never going to forgive me. I may never see him again.

Carly and Haley come down.

"Are you okay" Haley asks me "We didn't hear a lot of yelling"

"No I'm not okay the guy I love is never going to speak to me ever again"

"Did he appoligze?" Carly asks

"Yes he did and I forgave him but I said we weren't cool" I answer Carly's question

"Why?" Haley asks

"I don't know but I was being stupid I did say some things kind of like what he said to me. It made me feel better but I feel guilty now"

"Did he look hurt?" Haley asks

"No he just had this blank expression and said look who messed up and now you can't take it back and he also said goodbye Sam and then left"

"Uh oh that doesn't sound good" Haley says

"What why?"

"Cuz don't you usually say seeya or bye not goodbye" She replies

"True!"

"This isn't going well" Carly says

"Shit isn't Freddie's college orientation going to be in 4 weeks" Haley says worried

"Yea so" I ask

"What if he goes and doesn't come back for the last 2 weeks of summer" Haley explains

"Then I'm screwed like a nail on a wall"

"Yes you are" She agrees

"Wait a minute I can't be mopping over Freddie"

"The guy you love" Carly says

"Still I should go on some dates to see if I get over Freddie"

"Just like that your going to try and get over my brother" Haley says kind of angry

"Look..."

"I thought you were better than that to just use an innocent guy to get over someone that you know you love more than anything" Haley yells

"But what's the point of trying to get him back when you know he's not going to forgive me" I yell back

"It's called fighting for your fuckin man" She yells to me

"Anyone want some iced tea" Carly says trying to break this discussion

"SHUT UP" We both say to her

"Maybe I want to try and get over him because he's going to fuckin Stanford that's in FUCKIN CALIFORNIA" I yell

Haley's POV

I can't fuckin believe this. She wants to move on. She can't. Seddie has to be together. I've always wanted them to be together. I know what your thinking; OMG Haley is a secret Seddie shipper. Everytime I watch icarly, I always can't wait until they start fighting because it's so damn adorable. I always knew they liked eachother. It's so cute.

Sam's POV

Haley and I are arguing about me getting over Freddie. I mean I don't want to but he's going to be 900 miles away from me and I hate long distance relationships.

Freddie comes in "Haley come home I don't want you to be here without me"

"No problem" She says really angry and leaves

"Goodnight Carly" Freddie says nicely "Sam" He says flatly and bitter and leaves.

"Carly why do I mess everything up" I ask

"I thought you told me to shut up" She says madly and walks upstairs

I start crying...again "Damn I've been doing a lot of crying lately"

I have to fix this. If I don't then I'll be alone without friends and Freddie.

I think I know how to fix this. I think...

**Author's note:::: Hey sorry for the shortness. I promise the next chapter will be longer and have lots more drama. But OMG did you see Jennette's new video. I love that song and country music. I'm happy Nick showed the video because if they didn't then I would be really mad. I don't like that they show everything that Miranda does but not Jennette. No offense to you Miranda Cosgrove Fans but I don't like her. She's becoming Miley Cryus. She flashed her boobs at a camera. I hate that girl. Anyways I have to go and eat. Bye PLEASE REVIEW. I WANT AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW. Piece out everyone!**

**xXSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	7. IMPORTANT CHAPTER

**Author's note::: Sorry it took me so long. I was busy all week. First, I had to babysit my little sister and then do chores and all week I had tons of homework. So blame my school for giving out so much homework. Anyways on with the new chapter that's going to make you blow up...I think. I hope it makes you happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly. If I did then Miranda Cosgrove would not be on the show. It would just be all about seddie.**

Haley's POV

It's 1 o'clock. After I finish washing dishes. Mom told me to wake Freddie up. You see him and Sam had a huge fight and their both broken. Trust me I heard Freddie sobbing all night. I wish they'll just make up already. I'm getting frustrated.

I go in Freddie's room."Freddie"

He wakes up and yells"What"

"Mom told me to get you up"

"I don't wanna" He whins

"You have to, you can't just lie in bed all day"

"Yes I can I really don't want to get up I want to be alone" He says

"Ok that's it" I close the door behind me."Is this about Sam?"

Of course it is. Why would I ask that.

"Maybe" He answers

"You guys need to make up seriously"

"I don't think we can ever fix this" He says

"You have to you guys are meant to be you both love eachother very much you have to make up if you don't then everything is ruined forever"

"What is there to do?" He asks

"Maybe I should talk to her you know get her to talk to you and appoligze and then everything will be fine" I answer

"Fine go talk to her" He agrees

"Ok"

"But wait I thought you were mad at her" He questions

"Not anymore"

I got over it. I know how it feels to be in that situation so I should of be more considerate.

Sam's POV

I wake up early. I really couldn't sleep. Everytime I went to sleep. I had a dream about Freddie. Oh man I'm tearing up again. I gotta stop crying. It's making me feel girly. The reason I got up is so that I can make breakfast for Carly so that she won't be mad at me anymore. Shit everyone is mad at me.

Carly finally comes downstairs.

"Morning!" I say cheerily."Breakfast" I offer breakfast

"Sure" She says and takes the plate. She eats a bite of it. Her face lights up."OH MY GOD this is do good you made this" She says and asks

"Yes and all for you"

"Why?" She says and puts the plate down.

"It's my way fo saying sorry for yelling at you last night" I say sincere

"Aww Sam" She says and hugs me."I forgive you"

I hug her back and pulls back."Now I gotta make up with Haley"

Someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it you finish the breakfast" I walk and open the door. It's Haley!

"Haley I was just about to come and appoligze"

"It's okay I'm not mad anymore" Haley says

"That's great so friends" I ask

"Absolutely" She answers and hugs me and I hug back and I pulls back.

She goes in.

Well that was easy. I made up with Carly and Haley and last is Freddie but he's never gonna forgive me. So I can just forget it.

"Aww we're all friends again" Carly says

"Well not all of us and when I say all of us I mean Freddie too" Haley comments

I stay silent for a minute. Well what am I suppose to say?

"Well say something!" Haley snaps

"What about Freddie?"

"You guys need to make up" Haley answers

"Not happening he's not gonna forgive me"

"Well maybe if you appoligze then he might" She says

"Haley even if I appoligze we're not going to get together"

"You guys can be at least friends" She reponds

"It's not worth it"

"It is! don't you want him in your life" She asks

"Of course I do but what's the point of being friends if we're in love with eachother"

"The point is that at least your in some kind relationship even if it means your just friends" She explains

"Maybe your right maybe I can survive being friends with him until he leaves for college"

"Yea I'm always right" She says

"Don't push it" I say

Freddie's POV

I'm sitting here on my labtop. I'm looking at some old icarly episodes. So many memories..why did they have to go away. Wow I'm really depressed.

There's a knock on my door.

"Come in" I yell

Sam comes in. Wow! I'm surprised.

"...Hi" She says

I look up from my labtop. "Oh hi" I say surprised

She sits next to me on my bed" We need to talk big time"

"Agreed" I reply

"Ok let me start by saying I'm sorry for what I said last night" She says

"I'm sorry too I really didn't mean it"  
>"I didn't mean it either" She reponds<p>

"So are we cool?" I ask

She smiles"We are so cool" She answers

"I'm glad it's over"

"Why?" She asks

"Cuz I don't like fighting with you it makes me depressed"

"You sure do look depressed you look horrible" She comments

"Thanks Sam I feel so much better" I say sarcasticly

"Sorry" She says guilty. "How about you fix yourself up and we all fo out and do something" She suggests

"Ok sure" I agree

Sam's POV

Yay! I made up with Freddie. I've never been in so much drama in my life.

I barge into Carly's place."Hey"

"Hey thanks for barging in like you live here" Carly says sarcasticly

"Your welcome"

Haley comes downstairs."Hey how'd it go?"

"It went great we made up and he's coming with us to wherever we're going today"

"Hey lets go to a party" Haley suggests

"Uh sorry Haley your not legal" Carly says

"Yea but you are and I can go anywhere as long as I have more than one adult" Haley says

"Yea Carly we did get invited to this beach party come on let her go"

"She isn't my sister so when Freddie comes you can ask him but he'll probably say no" Carly says

"Do you not want me to go?" Haley asks Carly

"Of course I want you to go" Carly says. I can tell she's lying because her voice got high.

Freddie comes in."Hey"

"Hey bro can I go to this beach party with you guys?" Haley asks Freddie

"Sure" Freddie answers

"WHAT!" Carly says

"See you don't want me to go if you didn't want me to go then that's all you had to say" Haley says sadly

"Carly why don't you want her to go" Freddie asks

"Cuz she's a young girl and I kind of wanted to go with Tom" Carly answers

"Fine then go with Tom we're not going"

"Where are you guys going then?" Carly questions

"There's a carnival down the street by the beach" Freddie says

"Yea we can go there and you can go to the beach" I tell Carly

"Ok...I'm sorry Haley" Carly says

"It's fine" She lies and fakely smiles

"Ok bye guys" Carly says and leaves

"I hate her" Haley yells

"Haley I think your overreacting just a little"

"No I'm not" She says

"Ok! lets just move on with our lives and go to the carnival" Freddie says

"Good idea"

**Author's note:: I know I know it's short but it's longer than the last chapter. I'm sorry. I had to end it there because then all that other stuff would be happening too fast and I don't want that. But if you get a chance check out my new crossover icarly on deck with wizards. I just started it last weekend. But I think you guys deserve a sneak peek on the next chapter::::**

_"See she looks happy why won't you let her be" I ask_

_"I don't trust that guy" He says_

_"Why? he looks like a nice guy"_

_"Looks! just because people look nice doesn't mean they are" He says_

_"Your right Freddie your absolutely right you look nice but your not after what you said to me"_

_"Sam I thought we were over that" He wonders_

_"We are!"_

_"Well stop fuckin talking about it" He snaps_

**There's the sneak peek. **

**What's gonna happen? I want you to tell me in your review.**

**I WANT 20 REVIEWS TELLING ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK THAT IS GONNA HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ACCORDING TO THE SNEAK PEEK! PLEASE! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY. Piece out. Remember to review!**

**xXSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:::: OMG I am soooooooo sorrrrrryyyy for not updating. I feel bad. I had finals if that counts as an excuse. I'm sorry but I had to study and my dad said I couldn't update until finals were over. Well I'm updating 2 chapters for you guys just because you all have been awesome with the reviews. I love you guys for that. Ok so this chapter is at the cranival and Haley meets a guy and Freddie starts acting overprotective. Find out what happens. Here's more of the drama story imeet Freddie's little sister.**

**Disclaimer::: I DON'T OWN ICARLY. I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T. I DO OWN THE IDEA OF THIS STORY.**

Freddie's POV

We arrive at the carnival. It's really crowded.

"I love carnivals by the beach" Haley tells Sam and I.

"Why?" Sam asks

"Cuz I get to see guys shirtless duh!" She replies

What! I didn't think she liked guys yet. I don't want my sister getting pregnant at 15. Not happening!

"Haley" I say sternly

"What?" She asks

"Oh come on Freddie she's 15 not 13 don't treat her like a kid" Sam tells me

"Yea and your not my dad so stop acting like it" Haley yells."I'm going over to talk to that guy over there" She says and walks away.

"Well you handled that well" Sam says and laughs

I glare at her.

Haley's POV

I walk over the guy. He's cute. He's tall and blonde and has blue eyes.

"Hi" I smile."I'm Haley"

"Michael" He says and smiles back.

"Ooo my Favorite boy name"

He smiles."So why haven't I seen you around here" He asks

"Oh I came here for the summer to see my brother"

"I'm guessing your brother is the one staring at you" He says

"Yep"

"Whos the blonde chick?" Michael asks

"I think their friends I don't know" I answer

"It's complicated" He says

"Yea exactly it's very complicated"

He laughs."So you wanna hang out maybe play a few games and go on some rides" He asks

"That sounds nice"

"Well come on" He grabs my hand and we walk over to a game.

Sam's POV

I look at Haley and that guy. They look so happy together. Why won't Freddie accept it? I don't get it. He just suddenly gets all overprotective like his crazy mother.

I'm gonna try and convince him.

"See she looks happy why won't you let her be?"

"I don't trust that guy" He responds

"Why? He looks like a nice guy"

"Looks! Just because people look nice doesn't mean they are" He says

I blink at few times.

"Your right Freddie your absloutely right you look nice but your not, not after what you said to me"

"Sam I thought we were over that" He asks

"We are!"

"Well stop fuckin talking about it" He yells

I frown and just simply walk away but he grabs my arm.

"No Sam wait I'm sorry it's just my anger taking over me again"

"Ok Ok I forgive you" I turn around to him."Lets go on some rides" I suggest

"Ok which one?" He asks

"Some rollercoaster"

"Oh great" He says sarcasticly

"Oh come on you weenie" I grab his hand and drags hime to the line.

Haley's POV

I'm having a good time with Michael. He's so funny and actually really smart. Right now he's telling a joke about a accident with his skate board.

"Oh my god really" I ask and laugh

"Yes so then I fell off the skate board,broke my leg and had to get stitches" He says

I laugh."Did you cry?"

"No but I screamed" He answers

I giggle and then somehow I got lost in his eyes.

"You have pretty eyes" He says

Awwwwww!

I blush"You do too their really blue" I smile

"You also have a pretty smile" He says too

I blush again"Thanks"

Then he leans in and tries to kiss me.

I pull my head back"What are you doing?"

"Uh nothing" He says really embarrassed

I chuckle"It's okay Michael I just wanna get to know you first before we get to the lip on lip action"

"Oh Okay we can wait until later" He says

"Thanks for understanding"

"No problem I'll go get us some snacks" He tells me

I kiss his cheek"Ok" I smile

He walks to the snack line.

Man! Why didn't I let him kiss me? I really want him to kiss me! I'm so stupid. But I do want to get to know Michael. I think I might be in love.

I smile to myself

I run over to Sam and Freddie who just came off the rollercoaster.

"Guys I think I'm in love" I smile lovingly at Michael.

Freddie faints!

OH MY GOD is he okay?

Sam's mouth drops"Oh my god you are" She asks

"Freddie just fainted"

"I know" She says and smiles

We look down at him

**Author's note::: DUN DUN DUN! What can possibly happen next? How will Freddie react when he wakes up? These are the questions I want you guys to answer. **

**But guess what! There are only a few chapter left of this story plus the epilogue. Then I'm going to start a new story called: Icarly: The aftermath. I'll have more information up after this story is done. OKkkkkkkk here's a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

_I turn to them"I hope your fuckin happy I can't believe you embarrased me infront of Michael he's never gonna talk to me ever again Why?" I start tearing up_

_"Why would you do this to me?" I cry and I run home._

**Ooooooo I know it's short but it gives a lot of information. Now tell me what you think is gonna happen in the next chapter and you'll find out on Saturday or Sunday morning. But make you review PLEASE REVIEW. I REALLY ENJOY YOUR REVIEWS. You can tell me everything that I need to fix about this story. You can give me ideas. I would love ideas from you guys. You can tell me if I should make a squeal or not. I was thinking of making one. Tell me anything you want. Ok gotta go and go to bed Byeeeeeeee!**

**xXSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note::: I'm back! with the next chapter of imeet Freddie's little sister. I can't wait until finish this story. It will be my first accomplished story. I know igo to Paris wasn't finished. My friends ripped up the story that was in a notebook. If you want to you can check it out. Well this chapter you're going to find out how Freddie reacts to Haley's comment and read some more drama. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:::: I DON'T OWN ICARLY. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA OF THIS STORY.**

Sam's POV

Lets recap. First when we got here Haley makes a comment about seeing guys shirtless. Freddie gets all overprotective. Haley gets mad. She meets a guy. They talk and play games. Then she runs over to us and says she thinks she's in love. Damn we just got here. Oh I forgot the best part: Freddie fainted. We're in some deep shit now.

Well since Freddie fainted I started repeatly smacking him to wake him up.

"Come on wake up dammitt"

"It's no use" Haley says sadly

"I guess we have to leave"

"What! no we just got here and I want to hang out with Michael" Haley says

"I'm sorry Haley unless you know a way to wake up that doofus"

"Cold water duh" She replies

"I feel stupid now" I grab a cold water bottle from a random person that walked past me and pours it on Freddie.

He wakes up"Woah I just had the craziest dream-"

"It wasn't a dream dumbass" I say cutting him off

"Yay! I can finish my date with Michael" Haley says

"No you're not we're going home" He says standing up

Here we go...

"What no" Haley replies

"Yes lets go" He says  
>"No I don't want to go" She says<p>

"I don't care I'm the adult here so we're going" He says really mad

"No I'm staying" She says firmly

"No we're leaving" He says back

Oh god! how long is this gonna go on.

"Oh my god why are you treating me like such a baby" Haley yells

"Because you are you're only 15" He yells back and walks away

Wow!

I turn to Haley"Do you really like this guy" I ask

"Yes so much" She answers

"Ok be right back" I say and walks over to Freddie

"Hey there" I say sweetly

"I know what your going to say" He says

"And what was I going to say"

"You were going to say that I was stupid to yell at her" He says

"Freddie I'm on your side"

"Huh?" He says confused

"I think your right"

"How?" He asks

"Cuz your her big brother she doesn't have a dad around to give her kind of care so she's not use to it so how she was reacting to you caring was un-necessary so your right but what your not right about is that she isn't a baby anymore"

"I know but-" He starts

"But nothing" I cut him off

"Look I know the last time you saw her was 10 years ago when she was a baby so I think you're not getting over the fact that she's not a baby anymore she's about to be 16 so she's gonna want to date guys and think she's in love but as her big brother you should be proud that you have a smart, beautiful, talented sister isn't it all that matters she's going to grow up"

He smiles

God I love that smile.

"Thanks Sam I needed that"

I smile back"Your welcome"

Then he kisses my cheek and of course I blush a lot.

"Lets leave Haley alone for a few hours okay"

"Agreed" He says

Haley's POV

Michael walks over to me.

"I got you a soda and a hotdog"

"Aww how sweet but I'm not hungry I'm sorry I wasted your money" I say

"Haley it's alright" He says

"Oh good"

"So what happened with you and your brother" He asks

"Oh we just had a little agruement it's not big deal don't worry about it"

He grabs my hand"Come on tell me what happened"

"Fine he's just being a little overprotective"

"Well yea all older siblings are like that" He says

"Well still I don't want him doing that to me"

"Haley he cares about you he's just looking out for you give him a chance to" Michael tells me

I huff"Your right"

"I know" He replies

"Thank you Michael" I hug him and he hugs me back.

I pull back and frowns

"Ok I can't take it anymore"

"What" He asks confused

I kiss him forcefully. I wrap my arms around his neck. He puts his hands on my waist. I pull him closer.

Sam's POV

We get off another rollercoaster.

"See aren't you having fun" I ask

"Yea I am" He answers

"And your not worrying about" I look at Haley kissing the guy"Holy shit their making out"

He looks at them"What the fuck is she doing?" He asks

"I don't know but they sure are getting into it"

"Not on my watch" He starts walking over to them but I grab his arm"No don't lets just leave her"

Then I see the guy moving his hands to her ass

"Oh hell no" Freddie and I walk over to them"What the hell is this?"

Haley pulls back"Umm Sam what are you doing"

"I should be asking you the same fuckin question well aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend"

"Oh guys this is Michael Michael this is my brother Freddie and his "Friend" Sam" She says

"It's nice to meet you" Michael says

"Yea yea whatever what the hell are you doing Haley" I ask

"Umm Kissing Michael" She answers

"It's more like sucking the lip off eachother" I comment

"Gosh I was just kissing him" She says

"Haley we have to go say goodbye to Michael" Freddie says

"Oh my god this is so unfair" She says

"Say goodbye god dammitt" Freddie snaps at her

"Haley frowns"...Fine Bye Michael"

"Seeya" He says and walks away

Haley's POV

I turn to them"I hope your fuckin happy I can't believe you guys did that you embarrased me infront of Michael he's never gonna talk to me ever again why?" I start tearing up"Why wound you do this to me?" I cry and I run home.

**Author's Note:: Review! please! I hope you liked it! I did. I have to go get my toes done. Seeya Remember to review**

**xXSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note::::: Hey guys I'm sure you're upset that this isn't a new chapter but I have some shout outs to make to some of you. Thank you...**

**iCarlyfan101- Review and Favorite Story**

**Geekquality- Review**

**TheRockAngel- Review**

**awkwardseaturtle- Review and Favorite Story**

**Gabafan- Review**

**gwetha- Review**

**Gemstone67- Review and Favorite Story**

**LostMoon42- Review and Favorite Story**

**SuperStar34- Review and Favorite Story**

**Honeybear5556- Review**

**GreenEmerald26- Review and Favorite Story**

**Silvermoon55- Review and Favorite Story**

**CoolkatClaire- Review and Favorite Story**

**Moviegirl46- Review and Favorite Story**

**soultaker97- Review**

**xodingoesox- Review**

**a8ab- Review**

**PurpleMadness742- Review**

**PattyAM- Review**

**alex02- Review and Favorite Story**

**.OUT- Review**

**hartful13- Review**

**dabrown0444- Favorite Story**

**Thank you to all of you! I really appreciate it so much. Sorry if I didn't get to you. I tries my best to get everyone I could. But, anyways thank you.**

**I love you guys! :)**

**Byeeeeeeee!**

**XxSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:::: Hey I thought I should update well because I'm bored and I'm waiting for the new Victorious to come on so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer:: I DON'T OWN ICARLY. I'M A TEENAGER. WHY WOULD A TEENAGER OWN SUCH A POPULAR SHOW!**

Freddie's POV

We run into my house lookin for Haley. She ran off while we were at the carnival. If your asking why she ran off: I can't answer that because well it's none of your business. But if you must know, she ran off because I embarassed her infront of Michael; the guy she was making out with. So Sam and I are searching for her.

"Haley" Sam yells"Check her room"

"K" I say and goes in her room"Haley"

She looks up at me and sniffles"What" She cries

I close the door"We need to talk"

"Why so you can yell at me some more" She cries

"Hals I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that to you I'm sorry I guess I'm shocked that your grown up you not a baby anymore" I sit next to her on the bed"I always thought you were my little sister but your not and I'm sorry I wasn't being fair to you"

"Freddie your my older brother I know you think I'm still little but I'm not but I'll always am going to be your little sister"

"Really? your not mad"

"No I'm just hurt that you were treating like I'm 12" She says

"I'm sorry I really am"

She smiles and says"I totally and completely forgive you"

I open my arms out so she can hug me.

She hugs me tight.

I hear Sam come in.

Sam's POV

I look at them and smiles.

"Is everything is fine?" I ask

Freddie pulls back from the hug.

"Yes everything is fine" Haley answers

"Actually it's not" Freddie says

I frown"But you guys were hugging"

"Not with me and Haley, with me and you" He says

I frown even more"...Oh"

"Haley can you give us a minute" He asks

"No thanks I want to stay and see this" She replies

"Oh well okay" He says

"Why aren't we alright?" I ask

"Cuz we're just friends" He answers

"Whats wrong with-"

"Sam I love you" He cuts me off

My eyes go wide"...W-What" I shutter

What! He actually loves me. No! this has to be a trick. If he really loves me then he would of said something already. When we were making up, he would of said something. He's lying...

"I love you Sam I really do" He says

"Freddie you don't have to pretend to be in love with me"

"I'm not pretending I'm telling the truth I really do love you" Freddie tells me

"No your not your in love with Carly not me that's how it's always been"

"No I don't stop being stubborn I love you" He says

I start tearing up"Stop lying to me you don't love me"

"You know what! forget it fuck this shit I'm standing here confessing in love to you and your not believing me so forget I ever said anything I'm done with you I'm done with all the shit you brought in my life so you know what when I leave for orientation I'm not coming back...goodbye forever" He yells and walks out the door.

"I did it again I messed everything up"

"Oh it's okay maybe if you-"

"Haley it's over it's done I messed everything up and now he's not coming back after orientation"

"Sam it's gonna be okay" Haley says

"It really isn't" I say sad and then I walk out her room and out Freddie's Apartment.

Why didn't I believe him. He's leaving forever...

I start crying...again

It's not gonna be okay! He's gone.

I go to Carly's.

Goodbye Freddie...I'm sorry

**Author's Note:: I'm sorry I had to do that. Please don't be mad at me. I promise it'll end in Seddie. I already finished writing this story and the ending is sad and it made me cry just writing it. I'm sorry for the shortness. I can't believe I'm so bored. I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter...**

_"Sam believes you now"_

_He breaths"Why?"_

_"She thought about what you said and she realized that you were telling the truth"_

_"It's too late now" He says_

_"It isn't Freddie she was shocked and it was hard for her to believe you since you said it out of nowhere so you should of gave her a chance to soak it in"_

_"I suppose you have a point"_

_"So what are you doing here" I ask_

_"I came here to talk to you"_

_"I wasn't being fair I should given you a chance to think it throught and I'm sorry"_

_"I should be the one appoligzing I was being so stubborn in not believing you never lie so why would I think you were I was being retarted and being bitchy I'm sorry"_

**What about that! How was it?**

**I think I'm doing a good with this story.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Please review and I'll make a squeal. **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee! :) Ipyscho is on! I love that episode. Remember to REVIEW.**

**XxSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note::: Hey so I got some story questions for you guys.**

**Okay! So I have 4 stories that I want to start: Which ones should I do:**

**Icarly: the aftermath**

**Summary: Sam and Freddie are happily married with their daughter Aly. They get invited to a reunion.**

**When Carly's not home**

**Summary: A story of one-shots of Seddie when Carly is not home.**

**A Seddie Story**

**Summary: A story on how Seddie gets together.**

**Before icarly**

**Summary: A story on how Seddie met.**

**Okay choose one. The best one! Please**

**Thank you byeeeeeeee**

**PS: I just downloaded the new Victorious single: Best Friend's Brother '**

**I love that song. It is wonderful. I suggest you download. Well Bye**

**XxSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note::: Hey peoples. I'm sooooo sorry about all these author's note. I wanted to tell you something. Okay well right now I'm writing the squeal to this story and I wanted to get some ideas about it even though I already know whats going to happen.**

**Heres my summary for the squeal:**

**Summary: Freddie's little cousin Holly comes. She doesnt like Sam and she's trying to destroy their relationship. More drama coming. Find out what happens.**

**Now I want you guys to tell me what you think Holly should do to try and destroy their relationship. Now just because you guys are the best I'm going to give you a sneak peek of imeet Freddie's little sister:**

_"This is it" She wipes her tears_

_"Yep" Sam says and wipes her tears too and hugs her_

_I join the hug_

_"I'm gonna miss you guys" She says_

_"We're gonna miss you too Haley" Sam says_

_We group hug._

**Okay I didn't want to give too much away but that's the end of the story so don't expect that in the next chapter. I will try and get a chapter in by tomorrow. I will try really hard but since tomorrow is Memorial day it;s going to be hard.**

**Please tell me what Holly should do to destroy their relationship. Please I'm begging you!**

**Byeeeeeee**

**Happy Memorial day! **

**I wish the best for you and your families! :D**

**XxSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note::::::: HEY HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY TO ALL OF YOU! I have enough time to update the next chapter! I only have 45 minutes so sorry if I mess up. **

**Here's the next chapter of iMeet Freddie's little sister!**

**Disclaimer: Come on why would I write stories on this site if I own icarly**

Sam's POV

I'm at Carly's telling her what happened. Haley's with me too because Freddie told her to leave him alone. If you don't know what happened. I'll tell you; Okay well Freddie told me he loved me and I didn't believe so he got mad and left.

"And then what happened" Carly asks

"He said goodbye forever and walked out"

"Aww just like last time" Carly says

"I should of believed him and then we would be together and he wouldn't have gone to Stanford"

"Well I think he's gonna leave early to Stanford" Haley says

I start crying hard"I don't want him to leave"

"You want me to talk to him" She says while hugging me

"Yes go talk to him talk him out of going"

"Ok I will" Haley pulls back from the hug"I'll be back" She leaves

Freddie's POV

I'm folding my clothes so I can put it in my suitcases.

Someone knocks on my door.

"Go away" I yell

Haley goes in"Freddie we need to talk"

"I said go away"

"I don't care we're going to talk" She says

"I don't want to"

"I don't give a fuck Freddie"

"I need to pack"

Suddenly She starts tearing up"Freddie please don't go I'll miss you a lot. We haven't seen eachother in 10 years and now your gonna leave I never had my big brother around during my childhood"

"Haley I'll miss you too I really will but I need to get away from this drama"

"But Sam believes you now"

"...Why?" I breath

"She thought about what you said and she realized that you were telling the truth" She answers

"It's too late now"

"It isn't Freddie she was shocked and it was hard for the believe you since you said it out of nowhere so you should of gave her a chance to soak it in" She responds

"I suppose you have a point"

"Please go talk to her" She begs

"Ok fine I'll talk to her"

She screams and hugs me"Thank you thank you"

Sam's POV

I'm laying on Carly's lap crying hard.

"Sam it's okay" She tries to cheer me up.

"It's not I love him so much"

"I know you do it's gonna be alright"

"No it's not"

Someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it" Carly says. She stands up and opens the door"Hey" I hear her whistper

"Where is she?" I hear someone whistper back

"On the couch" Carly whistpers

"K thanks" That person whistpers back

Freddie's POV

I walk over to Sam. She can't see me so that's good.

"Hey Carly who was at the door" Sam asks

"Oh no one I'm going upstairs to get something to get something bye" She says and runs upstairs

I look at Sam. She looks horrible. I can't believe I did that to her. I feel bad. She looks like she's been crying for hours. I hate that she's been crying over me. It's depressing. I did this to the love of my life.

"Weird" She says

"Hey" I say

She screams and then kicks me and pinns me down on the floor. Remind me to never scare her ever again.

"Sam it's me"

"Freddie? Oh my god I'm so sorry" She gets off of me and helps me up."I'm so sorry"

"It's cool" I say

"So what are you doing here" She asks in that kind of sad voice

"I came here to talk to you"

"Oh what about?" She asks

"...I wasn't being fair I should given you a chance to think it through and I'm sorry"

She smiles"It's okay"

I breath in relief

"So are you still mad" She wonders

"No I'm not and I'm sorry for not giving you a chance to soak it in and for yelling at you and being a jerk" I say in one breath

"I should be the one appoligzing I was being so stubborn in not believing you you never lie so why would I think you were I was being retarded and being bitchy I'm sorry" She says sincere

"It's fine I forgive you" I say smiling

"Can we just like start fresh" She asks

"What do you mean?"

"Like pretend that none of this happened" She answers

"I liked some parts of it"

"You said you were weirded out" Sam says confused

"I really wasn't"

She smiles"Good because then you wouldn't like if I do this" She grabs my neck with both hands and kisses me

I kiss back and puts my hands on her waist.

She pulls back"I love you too"

I grin at her.

"So this is happening...finally" She says

"Yep" I grab her hands

"So just one question"

"Shoot" I say

"Are you still leaving for college?" She asks

"Hell no" I answer

"Thought so" she says and then kisses me again

**Author's Note:::: AHHHHHHHHH YAYYYYYYYY! Finally they get together! Please tell me how that was!**

**I really need some feedback.**

**You can message me if you want to. I really don't care what you do as long as you tell me something about the story.**

**Okay we only have 1 more chapter left and then the Epilogue and then I start publish the SQUEAL. I can't wait! So PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME. You can follow me on Twitter too. I'm not on Facebook anymore. **

**iParty with Victorious is coming out in 2 weeks I can't wait for that and maybe during it we can see a promo for iDate Sam and Freddie! Yea I don't know why their calling it that but oh well. I don't care what it's called as long as it has SEDDIE in it.**

**Well I have to go to a cookout.**

**Have a very nice Memorial day.**

**PS: In the summer I will be able to update more so I will start a lot of stories! **

**Byeeeeeeeee! :D**

**XxSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:: Ok here's the very last chapter of iMeet Freddie's little sister and then it's the Epliogue and then I will publish the squeal. But first, after you read this go to my profile and vote if I should make a squeal for this story. Enjoy the last chapter. I think I'm about the cry...**

**Disclaimer:: I DON'T OWN ICARLY. DAN DOES AND HE ROCKS!**

Haley's POV

2 months later...

This summer has been great. My brother finally got together with his dream girl. The bad thing is that I haven't seen Michael since that night at the carnival. Well Sam and Freddie said before I left I have to go to Groovie Smoothies so that's where I am right now.

I walk into Groovie Smoothies.

"Wow they were right about this place"

Then some guy walks up to me. I think his name is T-bo. They told me to look out for this guy with a stick in his hand.

"Can I help you with something" said T-bo

"I'll try a strawberry splat"

"Ok" T-bo said

"Umm excuse me do you know my brother" I asked T-bo

"Well depends whos you brother?" T-bo asked me

"Freddie Benson" I answer

"Really? your Freddie's little sister Wow I didn't know he had a little sister" T-bo said

"Umm yea" I said awkwardly

He then walks away.

Someone comes in"Hey T-bo" He said

"Mike my man" T-bo responds and greets that person

"I'll get the usual" He said

"Ok" T-bo replies

I look and see who that is. I smile widely. It's Michael!

"Oh my god Michael"

He looks at me and then smiles."Haley!"

I run and hugs him tight. I pull back.

"Oh my god I thought I was never gonna see you again" said Michael

"Same here"

"Is your brother still going pyscho?" He asked

"No we had a nice conversation he's not gonna go crazy again" I answer him

"Good cuz I really like you" He said

"Really?" I said smiling

"Yea and those two hours I spent with you felt like 2 years" Michael said sweetly

"Aww does that mean you want to go out" I asked him

"Hell yeah" He answers

I start smiling and then I start frowning."We can't"

"Why?" He asked

"I go back to San Diego tomorrow"

"Tomorrow, why tomorrow why not next week" He said sadly

"I'm sorry Micheal" I said

"When will you come back?" He asked

"Not for 3 years"

"Well that sucks" He said

"I know"

"Your 15 right" He questions

"Yea" I answered

"So am I so by the time we see eachother again we both would be graduated" He said

"Yes so that's good for us"

He grabs his smoothie"So I'll see you in 3 years" He said

"Yea absolutely" I lean in and kisses him softly. Then pulls back. I start crying a little.

"Goodbye"

He smiles sadly"Bye" He then walks out.

I wipe my tears.

"Wanna buy some strawberries" T-bo asked

"I'm in no mood to eat but thanks" I grab my smoothie and then leaves.

Sam's POV

We're at the airport with Haley. This summer has been...interesting. It's been very dramatic. I cried a lot. I still can't believe I did. We're saying goodbye to Haley. I still can't believe she's Freddie's little sister. I mean she's so pretty and funny and well normal. Maybe it's because she doesn't have to live with her mom. is crazy.

"This is it" She wipes her tears. I can't believe she's leaving.

"Yep" I wipe my tears too. I hugs her.

Freddie joins the hug. We pull back.

"I'm gonna miss you guys" She said

"We're gonna miss you too Haley"

(Announcer: Last call for San Diego)

We group hug one more time.

"I really gotta go" She picks up her suitcases and walks away to her plane.

"I'm gonna miss that girl"

Freddie smiles at me.

"K lets go"

"No we're not going anywhere" Freddie said

"Why?" I asked

"Cuz I'm going to Stanford" He answers

I start frowning big time"What" I said really hurt"Your going to Stanford after you said you weren't"

"Your coming with me" He tells me

"What!"

Is that why he told me to pack everything I had at my house. I thought I was just gonna live with him.

"You heard me your going with me to california"

"But I thought you wanted to live on Campus" I asked

"No anymore I bought this nice house next to the beach" He answers

"I love you I love you" I screamed

He laughs"I love you too"

I kiss him over and over and over again.

Wow this is amazing. I'm moving to California with Freddie. While Carly moves to New York to fulfill her dream of being a fashion designer. Spencer is moving to Colorado with his new girlfriend. Haley is going back to San Diego to finish school. We will only be 200 miles away from her which is great and I get to spend the rest of my life with Freddie.

Alot of stuff happened this summer but I'm glad it did because then Freddie wouldn't be with me right now and I wouldn't have met his little sister.

I'm glad I met Freddie's little sister.

*_THE END*  
><em>

**Author's Note:: I'm done but we still have the Epliogue which I'm gonna cry while writing it. It's so sad! But don't forget to go to my profile and vote if you want me to make a squeal. I won't make one if I don't get at least 20 votes so vote!**

**I have to go and eat. I'll probably update the Epliogue tomorrow so keep a look out for it and REVIEW PLEASE!**

****

**xXSeddieSUPERFAN101Xx**


	16. Epliogue

**Author's Note:: Here it is! The Epliogue. ENJOY**

**Disclaimer:: Why would I own icarly and be writing on this site. All my ideas would be episodes. I DON'T OWN ICARLY. I WISH I DID. I WOULD LOVE TO WORK WITH THE CAST. **

Sam's POV

Gosh it's been 3 years already. Freddie and I are 21. We got a call from Haley saying that she was coming to Seattle. So we caught the last flight to Seattle from California. Life has been good for Freddie and I. He was graduating from Stanford in a year. But Haley just graduated from High School.

We're waiting on her to get off her plane. We brought a surprise for her. You see Haley gave us Michael's number so we can call him. So we did and he just came here. He went to get us some food because I'm starving. But I can't believe Freddie and I are still together. I'm happy we still are because I can't live without him. I would just kill myself if we broke up. Oh we called Carly and told her to get a flight to Seattle and she said as soon as she's done with her Summer line. She became a very successful fashion designer. I even wear some of her clothes. I'm working on becoming a singer. I got myself a band. Freddie is gonna finish school and then work at Pear and maybe try to become manger. He could be a really good inventor and since he's a tech dork, Pear is a great job for him to work at. Haley is trying to become an actress so I told her she could come live with Freddie and I in California since she had to move out her old house because she's 18. Spencer got married. I know finally! We got invited to it last year. Him and Stephanie have a child too. Little Daphne. She's so cute. Anyway we're still waiting on Haley...

"Where is she?" I asked Freddie

"She'll be here" He told me

"Don't give me that shit" I snapped at him

Then I hear someone screaming.

I look to see who it is. It's Haley. She's screaming and running toward us.

I start screaming too. I run and hugs her tight. I pull back"Oh my god look at you all grown up and now congrats"

She does look different now. Her hair isn't golden anymore. It's dark brown. She got taller and she's prettier than before. Her style changed from girlier to more flirty. She looks good.

"Thank you" Haley said and then looks at Freddie. I look at him too. He's crying!

"Bro are you okay" She asked

He wipes his tears"No, look at you first 3 years ago I was surprised of how grown up you looked but look at you now you truely look like a women" He said sincerely

She hugs him tight and then pulls back"Thank you guys for flying out here" She thanks us

"No problem"

"We have a little surprise for you" Freddie said

"What?" She asked

I see Michael go behind her"That would be me" He said

She turns around"...Michael"

"Yep it's me" He said

She screams and hugs him. He hugs her back.

Freddie and I smile at eachother.

She pulls back"How have you been" She asked him

"I've been great how about you" He asked

"Good just happy to be back" She answered

"Okay I'd like to make an announcement" Freddie announced

"Okay sure" Haley agrees

"Yea Man lets hear it" Michael said

Okay what's going on? Freddie has been acting weird since we got on the plane.

"K thanks" He turns to me"Sam"

"Yea"

He kneels on his knee. He takes out the ring from his pocket and opens it.

I gasp really loud. Haley and I start tearing up. I can't believe this.

He breaths"Sam I know we started out as enemies...hating eachother but icarly changed that it made us be at least friends then came the first kiss. I loved out first kiss so much. We got closer after that. I loved every second of it. Then years later we started dating. It was a amazing 3 years and 2 months but what I'm trying to say is Sam I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you in out wonderful house. Will you marry me?"

I started crying really hard. Haley is crying just as hard .

I cry harder"Of cousre I'll marry you Freddie"

Haley started screaming.

"Yess!" He picks me up and hugs me. He puts me down and puts the ring on me.

I wipe my tears.

I hug Haley and even Michael.

"Nice job I told you that she'd say yes" Michael said

"You were right" Freddie responded back

"I say we should go celebrate by going to a bar and drinking it up" Haley suggested

"Oh yes" Freddie agreees

I start cheering"Lets go get drunk"

We leave.

I hope things go great before our wedding. No more drama...

Boy am I wrong!

THE END

**Author's Note:: I'm in tears. I can't believe it's over. Wait it's not over. We still have the SQUEAL! WOOOOOOOO! I can't wait to start that. I will start that really soon. So look out for it; it's called iMeet Holly.**

**iParty with Victorious is this Saturday. I can't wait.**

**I have to go! Byeeeeee**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**XxSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


End file.
